Phantom
Phantom is the final boss in The Messenger, fought at the end of the Music Box. Many eons ago, Phantom and his lover, Muse, guided the people of Forlorn Temple. However, demons invaded, killing Muse in the process, which provoked Phantom to take on the Demon King single-handedly. Phantom failed, and the Demon King placed a cursed Mask upon Phantom and inserted him into the Music Box, where he was forced to play an endless organ tune that would keep the Curse on humanity alive forever. After Ninja collects all of the Music Notes, he goes directly into the Music Box itself in an attempt to rescue Phantom. Profile Appearance Tailcoat. Personality Blank. Boss Fight Phases Phase 1 * X-135 HP * Attack Pattern: Main Story In the Music Box cutscene, the events of the past are described. The world suffered a massive flood, and only a single piece of land remained. Phantom and Muse ruled over the remaining survivors of humanity as the survivors worked together to rebuild a new home, a large temple. Phantom and Muse ruled for ten years in relative peace, but one day, the demons arrived to the human realm and eradicated the protectors of humanity, the sky giants. The demons then took over the temple and killed Muse while she was trying to protect her people. Phantom picked up Muse's final creation, the Music Box, to keep as a memento. He then guided the last of his people to escape to the western edge of the island, where they would rebuild and remain hidden. But enraged over Muse's death, Phantom foolishly went back to the temple in an attempt to take down the Demon King. However, Phantom failed. The Demon King opted for a cruel punishment: he corrupted the the Music Box with demon magic, turning it into a tether to the human realm. Every 500 years, the demons would come back to torture humanity, until they abandoned all home and surrendered to extinction. Phantom was forced to wear a cursed Mask which would steal his mind and keep him in a state of perpetual distress. He was then inserted into the Music Box, where he would play the organ forever to keep the relic's magic alive. Phantom's will was strong, and during lapses of sanity, he tapped into his growing understanding of demon magic. He used his last stretch of sanity to create the scroll, imbuing it with enough power to attune its carrier to time magic, and he teleported the scroll to his people's hideout. Humanity used the scroll to cooperate over generations and gather their forces together in The Void and to form the Order of the Blues Robes. After many curse cycles and with support from the Order, one of the Messengers was able to procure the Music Box from Forlorn Temple. The Music Box was too powerful to be destroyed, but mysterious forces of the world known as Music Notes began manifesting. A particularly gifted Messenger managed to obtain two of the Music Notes. During the events of The Messenger, Ninja manages to collect the six remaining Music Notes, completing the melody. He then ventures inside the Music itself in an attempt to rescue Phantom. Ninja reaches Phantom's room, where he tries to reason with Phantom to remove the Mask, explaining that humanity received Phantom's message and never gave up on him. Phantom has brief lapses of clarity, but the Mask compels him to speak malevolently, declaring that he will destroy Ninja. Phantom and Ninja engage in combat. During the fight, Phantom occasionally summons the Mask by playing the organ, and the Mask attacks Ninja with laser eye beams. Achievements :For the main article, see Achievements. Gallery PhantomIcon_8.png|Phantom's 8-bit talk portrait. PhantomIcon1_16.png|Phantom's 16-bit talk portrait, possessed by the Mask. PhantomIcon2_16.png|Phantom's 16-bit talk portrait, when Phantom briefly overcomes the Mask's control. Phantom_8.png|Phantom's 8-bit spritesheet. Phantom_8_ArmInTheAir.png|Phantom's spritesheet during the ending. Phantom_16.png|Phantom's 16-bit spritesheet. Phantom_PhaseOut_8_16.png|Phantom's teleporting spritesheet. TowerOfTime_8_BackAsset03.png|The Tower of Time statue,"THE CREATOR," which depicts Phantom with a sword in his right hand and the scroll in the other. EndingCutsceneFrame3-4.png EndingCutsceneFrame8-9 Edited.png EndingCutsceneFrame10-11 Edited.png EndingCutsceneFrame12-13_1 Edited 1.png EndingCutsceneFrame12-13_1 Edited 2.png EndingCutsceneFrame14-15_BG Edited 1.png EndingCutsceneFrame14-15 BG Edited 2.png EndingCutsceneFrame14-15_BG Edited 3.png EndingCutsceneFrame16-17_1 Edited.png EndingCutsceneFrame16-17_2 Edited 1.png EndingCutsceneFrame16-17_2 Edited 2.png Category:Bosses Category:Characters